


More Than You'll Ever Know

by StrangeColors



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Farm infiltration, Gen, I hope everyone is mostly in character but who knows, It's literally all based on a joke between me and my sisters, Jughead is very confused and out of the loop, More Chapters to Come, Shout out to jellybean for babysitting offscreen too, The context will be explained later so don't worry, This probably takes place after prom but idk, i can't write to save my life so be nice, it's funnier this way trust me, please don't take any part of this as serious, sweet pea is the loop, they pretty much take down the cult somewhere in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-03-30 20:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19035052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeColors/pseuds/StrangeColors
Summary: Of all the things Jughead Jones expected to find on his porch that evening, Sweet Pea decked out in white from head to toe while holding a baby- who may or may not have been Juniper Blossom- was not one of them.Or, the one where Sweet Pea notices Fangs wearing long sleeves to school and growing concerned, takes matters into his own hands.





	More Than You'll Ever Know

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to this trainwreck, I hope you enjoy it. Please note that the context behind this chapter and the next will be explained from chapter three onward. I hope no one feels entirely lost while reading.  
> Also, please be aware that the likelihood of the title being changed is quite high.  
> As far as the brief mentions of current canon ships go, that would include Choni, Kangs, and Bughead, though they are by no means the focus of this fic.  
> Now with a quick disclaimer that I own nothing, read away!

**CHAPTER ONE**

Of course that fateful night just so happened to be Bonding Night for the Jones siblings. It was perhaps the first night Jughead had decided to take a break from the Mystery of the Gargoyle King since its beginning so many months ago. Plus JB hadn’t been in town for too long just yet, and the duo had quite a bit of catching up left to do. Those dreams of strengthening the bonds of siblinghood were of course dashed with the reverberating ring of a doorbell. Lord only knows why he actually thought he’d be able to catch a break if even for a short while. 

Of all the things Jughead Jones expected to find on his doorstep that evening, Sweet Pea decked out in white from head to toe while holding a baby- who may or may not have been Juniper Blossom- was not one of them. Unfortunately, there was no denying that was exactly what was waiting for him. 

Leaving no room for a greeting, Sweet Pea wrestled his way through the door and into the home, Jughead being pushed ever so slightly to the side. Before he was even able to get a word out, Sweet Pea was interrupting him. 

“Suit up Jones. And call your dad too.” There was no room left for discussion, the statement coming across as the strict order it certainly was. 

This of course left Jughead stumbling over through his thoughts, the confusion leaving him uncertain as to the proper course of action, “What are you-”

Once again, he was cut off before finishing that thought. Jughead seriously hoped this wasn’t going to become a pattern. 

“Clearly there’s not time to explain. Just grab your jacket and cell so we can go.” Sweet Pea was a man on a mission, and wasting time trying to explain the details was not something he wanted to do in that very moment. 

“But why do you have a-” Yeah, it was becoming a pattern, this whole being cut off thing. Fortunately, Sweet Pea was not the one to do the interrupting this time around. No, it was simply that exact moment that one of the floorboards began to creak as Jellybean began her trek down the stairwell. 

Ignoring Jughead’s aborted attempt at a question, Sweet Pea moved to address the newcomer, “Yo, Little Jones. How are you at babysitting?”

Taken aback by the abrupt and unexpected questioning, Jellybean took a minute to consider her response before sharing, “No idea. I’ve never tried it before.” 

“Then congratulations. Here’s a practice baby.” And so said infant was unceremoniously pushed into the pre-teen’s arms before Sweet Pea continued, “If you need help or whatever just ask next door. The Andrews parents are nice… I think.” 

Finally gathering his bearings and very concerned, Jughead finally voiced the question he’d been dying to ask, “Is that Juniper? As in Betty’s niece?”

Turning to Jughead with the most deadpan expression anyone had ever seen, Sweet Pea responded, “No Jones. I just carry around random babies all the time for the hell of it. It’s not like I was clearly just at The Farm of anything.” 

He gestured to his all white outfit for emphasis on this particular point. Because yeah, there was no way in hell Sweet Pea would be caught dead in anything other than jeans and leather if it wasn’t important. 

“No need to-”

Exasperated, the Serpent cut him off once more, going on an increasingly heated tirade. “Just get your damn jacket and let’s go. This obviously isn’t a time to ask the eight million questions you love so much. Cheryl and your girl are more than likely in possibly life threatening danger right now so we need to get a move on.”

“Betty’s in danger?” Of course this was the only thing Jones pulled from that speech. Why was he not surprised? Mention Betty Cooper and all of a sudden the guy was rapt with attention. 

Rolling his eyes, Sweet Pea responded in a resigned tone, “Seriously Jones I thought you liked her because she was always solving mysteries and getting into trouble.”

Yeah, okay. So maybe Jughead really did like Betty because she was smart and solved crimes. And yeah, maybe that did mean she got into a lot of trouble. To save himself the embarrassment of having to acknowledge said statement as being true, Jughead quickly grabbed his Serpent jacket off a chair before heading back towards the front door. 

“Can we just leave now?”

The look Sweet Pea gave him said it all. Somewhere between a glare and deadpan stare, said facial expression was honestly just a tad terrifying. The very embodiment of disappointment and growing anger rolled into one, Jughead really never wanted to see that expression again. Ever. 

* * *

As soon as Jughead had confirmed JB was actually 100% fine with babysitting for the first time ever, the boys left the house. Sweet Pea was clearly frustrated with how long it had taken for Jughead to actually leave which was unfortunate. It also meant that the taller boy had stomped down the driveway, completely ignoring the presence of Jughead’s motorcycle.

Now this left Jughead confused so he opted to open his big mouth about it, “Shouldn’t we just take our bikes?”

Stopping at the sidewalk, Sweet Pea turned back around to stare at Jughead with a look not unlike the one he had given him while still in the house. “Jones, look me in the eye right now. Do you honestly think I rode to your house on my motorcycle while somehow also holding a baby?”

“I see your point.”

“Seeing as how there’s no way we’re both riding on that thing, we’re running.” This was followed by a reluctant sigh. “Unfortunately I don’t have much of an idea where anything is on the Northside so you’ll have to lead the way to Thistlehouse so we can meet Toni and the others.” As this was said, Sweet Pea slowed to a stop in order to let Jughead move ahead of him on the sidewalk. 

Taking him up on his offer, Jughead moved to the front, quickening his pace as he went before once again asking for a proper explanation, “Sure. But do me a favor and explain what the hell is going on while we walk.”

“We should probably run instead. And no, no long-winded explanations right now. You can hear it all later with anyone else who has questions. For now all you need to know is that the cult from hell not only forces people to dress like this but also harvests kidneys.” This last piece of information was delivered with false enthusiasm, Sweet Pea awaiting some kind of crazy reaction to the news. 

Jughead wished he could say he was shocked, really he did. But with the other strange happenings in this town, there was almost no doubt to the validity of his companion's claim. 

“What!? How did you manage to figure that one out?"

“Infiltration mission.” This was delivered matter-of-factly, as if it really should have been obvious to someone of Jughead’s intelligence. 

Shocked, Jughead fumbled for words, “Who asked you t-”

“Myself. Look, you were preoccupied with some other nonsense, and I needed a distraction from the whole Josie situation. And so I took matters into my own hands,” Sweet Pea paused as if considering his next words. “And I have trust issues as it turns out.”

“You think.” This was what he was used to, being sarcastic. But as much as Jughead enjoyed the short moment of reprieve from this craziness, there were still questions needing answers. “But infiltrating The Farm?”

“Fangs wore long sleeves to school in April.” Sweet Pea shrugged, behaving as thought this was something anyone would have used as justification for the whole ordeal- and as far as he was concerned, it was. 

To say this response had thrown Jughead off-kilter would have been an understatement. In fact, it had been so confusing that Jughead had literally stopped moving in the middle of the street, staring at Sweet Pea with one of the most incredulous looks either had ever witnessed. “What?” 

Sighing deeply and coming to a stop a few steps away, Sweet Pea tried his best to explain. “ _ Fangs _ , Jughead. The dude  _ loves _ vests. And it was in April. _ April _ , Jones. Obviously something seriously sketchy up was going on.”

“I-” Jughead paused to consider this. Thinking back, every time he’d seen Fangs in the spring and summer before, he’d been in whatever sleeveless top struck his fancy- with the exception of his Serpent jacket of course. But it had never just been any old sweater- not in this weather. So really there was nothing left to do but concede. “I see your point.” 

With that, the duo began jogging again. Sweet Pea took the opportunity to continue his explanation, “From there I just kept stumbling across more messed up shit and now here we are. Toni’s gathering the masses over in the trailer park, Keller ran to find Veronica Lodge and any stray Bulldogs, and Fangs went over to El Royale to find Andrews and the other guys.”

Realizing that this was likely the only information he was going to receive on that topic for the time being, Jughead accepted it. He then moved on to what was likely a much simpler question, “Okay but why did you have Juniper?”

“Toni doesn’t have a car seat in her truck so naturally I got put on baby duty. But if you’re asking why she’s not at The Farm anymore, we figured it wouldn’t hurt to free the kid now rather than later. Besides, Toni and Blondie were supposed to rescue her a few weeks ago anyway. ”

“And yet you left Betty and Cheryl behind.” Jughead could not for the life of him explain why the group thought saving a baby was more important in that moment than rescuing his snooping girlfriend. Obviously Betty was going to end up in more danger much faster than an infant. 

“Betty is under strict watch and probably wouldn’t even trust me to begin with. Cheryl decided to stay back so that she wasn’t alone.” He paused for a moment as if considering his next words, “Don’t be surprised if Toni punches you before we take off.”

“What did I do?” Toni really did hit hard despite her size- it was how she’d sometimes had to keep her boys in line in the past. Jughead had really hoped to avoid ever receiving her wrath. 

“Leave Betty Cooper to her own devices probably.” Sweet Pea shrugged. 

* * *

After five more minutes of speed-walking, the boys managed to arrive at their destination. Thistlehosue was objectively beautiful, though it did give off mildly alarming vibes, as if it could easily become a dangerous place.

Though usually empty, desolate even, the grounds were filled to the brim with leather-clad teenagers. Several groups were currently busy loading bows and quivers as well as other assorted weapons into the backs of several pickup trucks. They were well and truly preparing for battle. 

None other than Toni Topaz ran her way over to the two boys, as they entered the estate. If one were to study her face long enough, they would see the clear anxiety dwelling underneath the tough, vengeful facade she was currently displaying. Jughead was sure his expression mirrored it in some ways. 

“Here you are.” Toni passed a bag of clothes over to Sweet Pea. He sent her a smile in response, thanking her for going through the effort. 

“Thanks. Now if you’ll excuse me I need to change out of whatever the hell you’d call this get up.” Accepting the bag, Sweet Pea decided it would take too long to head inside and change- outside it was then. Taking two steps to the right, he opened the bag and began digging for a particular article of clothing. 

"Oh thank God.” Jughead couldn’t hide his sigh of relief. Sweet Pea in all white was a sight he knew he would never be able to get used to. That leather Serpents jacket was honestly a godsend at this point. 

Pausing halfway through removing his shirt, Sweet Pea looked to Jughead with a smirk on his face. “What, you don’t think I look good in white?”

“Oh you know he just always wanted to see you without clothes on, that’s all.”  Toni snickered at the exchange, seeking amusement in the time of stress. 

Ignoring Toni’s comment, Jughead simply thought it best to respond to Sweet Pea’s joking question. “I don’t think you think you look good in white.”Thankfully this comment was met with an accepting nod as well as an amused smile from Toni. 

Resuming his previous activity of stripping down, Sweet Pea focused his attention on Toni who still looked as amused as she could given the circumstances. “Sure, Jones. Did you grab Fangs a change of clothes too?”

Toni nodded, “Yeah. He’s changing right now. You should have seen how excited he got when….”

She was cut off when Fangs appeared out of nowhere, throwing his arms over Toni and Sweet Pea excitably. 

“You know it’s only been like twenty minutes since we last saw each other, right?”  Toni laughed while Sweet Pea awkwardly tried to maneuver his boots on. 

Fangs smiled, but responded nonetheless, “Yeah but it’s been forever since the three of us have been together like this.”

“You’re right. Let’s make sure that doesn’t happen again, alright?” Toni smiled at the boys. She knew the reason they’d been distant for the past months was mostly her fault, and was ready  to let whatever bad blood go so that they could be family again. 

Jughead was then forced to awkwardly insert himself into the conversation, the amount of time slipping away starting to worry him. “Okay not that I really want to be interrupting whatever this is, but we do have some more important things to worry about right now.” 

Toni took a long look at Sweet Pea before turning back to Jughead, wondering just how much he knew about what was going to happen. “Let me guess, he told you the bare minimum and you’re still pretty confused?”

“Yeah.”

Toni sighed before shooting Sweet Pea a look of frustration once more- one promising they would talk later.“Trust me, you’re not the only one. We’re having storytime after this is all over.”

“You act like I forcibly carried you out of there. Obviously I told you all enough to get you to leave and stop acting insane.”

“Still.” 

And so Sweet Pea gave in, agreeing to the bonfire storytime, but on one condition, “Fine. But you better be back to wearing denim vests by the time we do this.”

Fangs laughed at that, accepting his fate. “Don’t worry, I will. If this wasn’t official business I wouldn’t be wearing the jacket right now.” 

Toni studied her friend quietly for a moment before voicing her thoughts, “Please explain to me how they managed to have you wearing sweaters in the summer.”

“Yeah, and how I never had a problem with that.” Suddenly their party gained a new member in the form of one Kevin Keller. He looked sane, an immense improvement from the last time he and Jughead had interacted with one another. And he was also in a joking mood- that was a good sign. 

Toni laughed at that, Sweet Pea too. Though the group soon realized they needed to wrap this up as the rest of their group had arrived alongside Kevin. Looking out at the new additions, it was clear the majority of the Bulldogs hadn’t come along- though the face of Reggie Mantle was recognizable. 

“You ready to lead us into battle Jones?”

Jughead readied himself to agree, when a light struck his eyes suddenly. Clearly a plan was beginning to take form, “I just need to confirm something first, then we can head out with a solid plan. You four escaped through the tunnels, right?” 

Sweet Pea nodded while offering up just a sliver more of the story of that night. “Yeah, we waltzed right out and then ran like hell through the woods until we found the town.”

Turning his attention to another member of their party, Jughead spoke, “Kevin, do you still remember where to find them?”

At this Kevin nodded quietly, remembering those days that felt like forever ago now, “If there’s one thing night jogging taught me it was how to sneak into the Sisters of Quiet Mercy.”

“Then I think we’ll need your truck.” Now this was an interesting development. No one was quite sure what Jughead was plotting in that brilliant mind of his, but knew whatever it was would most certainly work. 

The group set their collective eyes upon the Serpent King, steeling their gaze. 

“Just tell us what to do.” 

 

**END OF CHAPTER ONE**

**Author's Note:**

> I now feel that it is important you guys know the working title of this story was literally 'These Sleeves... Are Dangerous'. I did that while sleep-deprived but find it hilarious regardless.  
> Anyway, please let me know what you thought and if this work is worth continuing!


End file.
